Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices that dynamically set a response indication deferral in wireless networks.
Background
Wireless Stations may transmit and receive utilizing different channel bandwidths each having different quality of service (QoS) requirements in terms of delay, throughput and channel utilization fairness between contending wireless devices. In order to avoid data transmission collisions within a particular wireless local access network (WLAN), wireless stations may employ the use of a response deferral indication (RID) counter, which instructs each of the wireless stations not to transmit any data while their associated RID counters have non-zero values. However, conventional protocols related to long response wireless communication frames always instruct wireless stations to set their RID counters to a predetermined, static value. Such predetermined static values may be relatively long as compared to transmit opportunity (TXOP) limit durations defined for the wireless devices in the same associated basic service set (BSS). This may result in excessive response deferral times for the wireless stations associated with the BSS that reduce the throughput efficiency of the WLAN.